yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Togo Mimori
, also known as is one of the main characters of the ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series, as well as one of the main characters of the Washio Sumi is a Hero light novel. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the Hero Club. Appearance Togo Mimori has black hair and a large bust. Her legs were paralyzed due to an accident, and as a result, almost always sits on a wheelchair. She wears a blue ribbon that was given to her by her friend before she lost her memory. In her Hero form, she has a blue-colored dress with long ribbons that support her legs. She has a hibiscus shaped flower on her breast and one on the back to support her hair. In her Mankai form, she has a light blue and white long, flowing kimono-like dress and a golden ring above. She is accompanied by a large mass of gun-like weaponry stationed around her. Personality She is a timid and quiet girl. She enjoys technology and takes an interest in history. She is determined to fight and has a positive attitude even though she is incapacitated. Her best friend is Yuki Yuna. Abilities When she is in her Hero form, she uses guns, a dual wield shotgun and sniper rifle. A sniper rifle which is called "Shirogane" is a tribute to Minowa Gin, a deceased friend who fought along side with Nogi Sonoko and herself as Washio Sumi in the prequel. When in her Mankai form, she has cannons on a ring around her. Upon using her Mankai for the third time, she loses her hearing in her left ear. When she was known as Washio Sumi, she used a bow and arrow as her primary weapon at the beginning, before she changed into sniper rifle after Gin's death. History Two years ago, Mimori was scouted by the Taisha for another group of Heroes with Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin. Because of her strong aptitude, she was adopted by the influential Washio family, giving her the name Washio Sumi. Her real family was compensated with lavish gifts for her services and sacrifices. While she is fighting for the Shinju-sama, the Vertexes become hard to beat with a simple transformation and she is obliged to go through Mankai, the second stage for Heroes. The after effects of Mankai leave her paralyzed below the waist and without any memory of the past two years. Her mother tells her that she was actually in a traffic accident. After spending a little while in the hospital getting used to her new state, she returns to her old family who is now wealthy enough to purchase a large house next to Yuki Yuna's family. Plot Yūna's best friend and fellow classmate and club member who lives next door to her and often prefers to be called by her family name. Mimori takes pride in her national heritage and is always ready to defend her country and protect its people. She had lost the use of her legs, along with some of her memories, allegedly due to a car accident. In her hero form, she uses guns and sniping rifles for long-range combat and her ribbons serve as appendages for moving around. She also has three familiars, Gyōbudanuki (刑部狸?), Aobōzu (青坊主?), and Shiranui (不知火?). Later, she gets another familiar named Kawabataru (川蛍?). As a result of using her Mankai form, she loses her hearing in her left ear. Like her school friends, she soon recovers and regains her memory and the ability to walk. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Washio Sumi is a Hero Prior to the series, during the events of Washio Sumi wa Yūsha de Aru, she was adopted under the name of Sumi Washio and fought alongside her elementary school classmates Sonoko and Gin. She originally used a bow and arrow in her hero form but later upgraded to a silver rifle. The loss of her legs and memory were actually a result of her using Mankai twice, after which she was returned to her original family and relocated next to Yūna due to her high affinity. Upon meeting Sonoko again, she learns both the truth about the Hero System and the true nature of Shinju. Spirit * * * *Kawabotaru Trivia *Mimori's flower in her Hero cloth is "Morning Glory" that represents affection, love or mortality. * She was once named as Washio Sumi. * Her sniper rifle was named "Shirogane" (銀, "Silver", written with the same kanji for Gin) Gallery Togo.png|Togo Character Design Togo Mimori hero mode.png|Togo Mimori's hero mode Washio Sumi normal mode.png|Washio Sumi's normal mode Washio Sumi hero mode.png|Washio Sumi's hero mode 1550d43f52c7c0c05850aaedac5efb0e.jpg|Togo In Swimsuit chara_mimori_face4.png|Mimori Mankai Form Category: Sanshu Middle School Category:Characters Category:Washio Sumi Category:Main Characters Category:Female